1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a transformer structure and a transformer array, and more particularly to a SMD (Surface Mount Device) transformer structure and a SMD transformer array.
2. Description of Related Art
There is an accelerating trend toward higher speed and greater capacity in communications on the Internet, local area networks (LAN), and other communication fields. In the background of this trend is development of a broad array of new transmission systems and ICs (integrated circuits) in conjunction with the digitalization of transmission signals. Among these developments, one indispensable electronic device is the pulse transformer (broadband transmission transformer) for use in communications, and there is a need for characteristics that accommodate the rapid progress of communications technologies.